


Stay With Me

by unabashedcandymaker



Category: Captain America (Movies), Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 19:06:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13817544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unabashedcandymaker/pseuds/unabashedcandymaker
Summary: After waking constantly from Bucky’s nightmares, as his concerned neighbor, you and Steve take turns helping him through the night.  This time is different as you wake up next to him.





	Stay With Me

This wasn’t the first time you’d been woken by one of Bucky’s nightmares. You could hear him through the wall that separated your bedrooms. His moans were quickly turning into low cries and whimpers. Since he had regained his memories, he was often haunted by the things he’d done as the Winter Soldier during the rare occasions that he’d been able to sleep.

You pulled your wild hair up into a bun and wiped the sleep from your eyes as you stumbled through your dark room until you found the living area. You dug through a couple side table drawers before you found the spare key to his room. As soon as you felt the cool metal in your palm you padded barefoot out into the hallway. As you closed the door to your room you heard another door shut too. You looked up to see Steve half-dressed standing on the other side of Bucky’s room, wiping the sleep from his eyes. It looked like he had been woken by Bucky’s nightmare too.

 

“I’ve got this one, Captain.” You said as you walked to Bucky’s door.

“You sure?” he grunted out, voice thick with sleep.

“Yeah, I’m sure. It didn’t sound like it had gotten too bad yet.” You half-smiled to Steve as you slid the key in the lock and turned the knob before slipping inside.

You tip toed through the dark, not needing the light to find your way to Bucky’s bedroom having had to make this trip many times since he’d come to live at the facility with you and the rest of the Avengers. You found his door cracked with a faint glow shining coming from within his room. Slowly, you pushed the door open to not startle him, knowing that if he had a light on, he was awake. 

You saw him sitting up in his bed, his shirtless back to you. You knocked softly on the door, announcing your presence. “Hey, Y/N.” he grumbled without turning to look at you.

“How did you know I wasn’t Steve?” you asked as you walked over and sat beside him on his mattress.

“Your footsteps are lighter than his. And besides, he wouldn’t have knocked on the door.” Bucky answered with a small smile as you rested the side of your head against his shoulder where the metal met his skin. You smiled when you felt his head rest against yours as you placed one hand on his knee, your thumb stroking soothingly against this edge of his shorts he had worn to bed. You knew, even though he wouldn’t ever admit it, he was comforted by affection, having not had any for so many decades. Your touch was soft and gentle and warm.

“You want to talk about it?” you asked, knowing he would sometimes open up about his nightmares.

“It’s the same dreams I keep having. Just flashes of all the faces of the people I’ve killed. I have glimpses of all the terrible things I’ve done; of the monster I used to be.” He offered barely above a whisper, still not entirely comfortable admitting the things he had been forced to do.

“I can’t say that I know what you’re going through, Buck, but I feel like we’ve gotten pretty close and I’d like to say I know you well enough to be able to say that those things don’t define who you are anymore. You were forced to commit those heinous acts. You didn’t want to.” 

“Yeah, I know. But I still did them. I’m still the monster they created and I can’t take back the things I’ve done.” The defeat and remorse in his voice completely broke your heart.

You hated to see him so upset and hurt by these circumstances which were out of his control. You hated that there weren’t words to say that could ease his pain and help him feel at ease with being Bucky again.

“You know more than most about what happened.” He said. “You know me better than everyone else besides Steve. You know about the people I’ve killed, about the terrible things I’ve done. And with you knowing all the monstrous events from my past, what would you say if I asked you to stay with me tonight?” He asked, his voice weak and broken. He pulled his head back to look at you. 

Looking up into his desperate, pleading eyes, there wasn’t even a choice to be made. “Of course Buck. You don’t even have to ask.” You cupped his jaw in one hand and he leaned his cheek into it as his eyes fluttered closed. A warm smile graced his beautiful face with relief he wouldn’t be alone tonight.

You guided him back to lay on the bed with you, positioning yourselves long ways, facing each other. You stared into his beautiful blue eyes, wondering how on Earth he could ever think himself a monster when you very clearly could see how beautiful his soul was. He showed you how vulnerable and broken he really was underneath his tough, cold exterior and you couldn’t ever express how grateful and lucky you were that he would open up to you.

You both lay staring at each other through the dark, admiring the way the moonlight bathed his features, hiding all the scars and blemishes on his face. You felt that in this moment you could see his heart and his truth and not just what he showed the rest of the world. He was wearing a smile that sent your heart fluttering up into your stomach.

After several long minutes, his arms pulled you closer to him as he rolled to his back and you curled into his side, his flesh arm wrapped around your body and your head resting on his chest. You counted every beat of his heart, listening as it slowed and his breathing evened out before he finally fell asleep. Not much later you had followed him to sleep.

The sunlight streaming in his window woke you the next morning. You glanced up at his face, still relaxed and peaceful in sleep. Your hand grazed its way up his chest and to his face, your fingers tracing the cut lines of his cheekbones and jaw until his eyes started to blink open and a smile spread across his face. The sight of Bucky in the morning took your breath away.

His metal fingers wrapped gently around your hand and he pressed it flat to his cheek before guiding it down to his lips to kiss your open palm before releasing it. You pushed yourself up to your elbow and looked down at his still smiling face.

“How’d you sleep?” you asked.

“It was very peaceful. I don’t think I had a single dream after I fell back to sleep. I’m pretty sure that’s a first.” He answered as his hand came up and swept a stray strand of hair out of your face before tucking it behind your ear. You smiled at the sweet, gentle gesture.

“Me too.” You agreed. “That’s probably the most restful night I’ve had since I was a kid.”

He rose up on his elbow to look you straight in the eye. His grey blue eyes bore into yours, trying to convey an emotion you’d never seen from him before. You swore you felt a flutter of butterflies in your stomach at the intimacy of his gaze.

“You know, I was thinking…” his deep, silky voice sounding more sensual than you remembered, “…maybe we could try this co-sleeping arrangement again if you’d be ok with that.”

“Well, I mean, we should definitely try it again…right…to see if that keeps the nightmares at bay…” you stammered, feeling suddenly very flushed as his face inched closer to yours. As much as you willed your blush to go away, you felt it spread from your cheeks down to your chest, hoping it wouldn’t be too obvious.

“Stop me if I’m being too forward, but I just can’t seem to help myself…” he started before his mouth came down over yours, his warm soft lips feeling so silky and plush against yours.

Before you knew what was happening, you were returning the kiss with an eagerness that surprised you. He had gently pushed you so you were lying on your back as he hovered over you, supporting his weight with his metal arm. The kiss deepened as your tongues fought for dominance. With all your strength you pushed against one of his shoulders and flipped him over to his back and followed until you were straddling his waist.

Both his hands found your waist and began pushing up your shirt until you had to break apart so he could pull the material over your head and discard it to the floor beside the bed. Your lips came back down over his jaw, kissing up to his ear and nipping at the lobe. He bucked his hips under you and growled into your hair. You smiled at the affect you had over him. At least you weren’t the only one, you thought to yourself.

Slowly you began kissing down his neck, licking and nibbling every chance you got before you finally found yourself at the waist band of his shorts. The cotton material was doing nothing to conceal his eagerness. One of your hands eased underneath until you were cupping his erection, the heaviness in your hand causing you to moan. You tried to tease for only a few seconds before you were pulling his shorts down to expose him to you.

You gasped when you finally saw how impressive he was, almost intimidated by the large throbbing cock bobbing in front of your face. All you had to do was glance up to see the heat pooling behind his blue eyes before your lips found the head of his erection. You teased and licked around the head before taking him in your mouth and sucking him down as far as you were able. Both his metal and human hands were in your hair, tangling themselves in your locks, strong yet careful not to pull or force you deeper onto him.

As soon as you started palming the length you couldn’t fit in your mouth, he was urging you back up until his mouth found yours again. Effortlessly he rolled with you so you were on your back again. He pushed your shorts down your legs until there was finally nothing separating you anymore. You hiked your knees up on each side of his waist as the head of his cock bobbed between your folds, seeking entrance.

His metal arm supported his weight up off of you as his other hand came down and grabbed hold of his length before sliding around between your folds, wetting his head with your slick. He groaned as he finally started to push into you. Your eyes rolled into the back of your head at the exquisite fullness of being stretched by Bucky.

“You feel…so…” he groaned but was unable to finish his sentence as he bottomed out inside of you. He held still for a minute, holding his breath before finally pulling back and thrusting slowly back in letting out a strangled groan.

“Please…more…” you begged as your hands came up to his back, holding on tightly as if your life depended on it. Your nails were scratching against his skin, threatening to draw blood as he dragged slowly in and out of you.

Bucky was moaning as he sped up slowly until finally he found himself slamming into you, pulling tiny cries of pleasure from your lips. He tried to swallow every single one but it was so hard when all he could focus on was the need to come. You were quivering around his length as you held tight, screwing your eyes shut as your orgasm took hold. You shook around him until he couldn’t hold off his own release as he released himself inside of you.

He collapsed on top of you as you both tried to catch your breath. 

“I guess it’s a good thing I’m on birth control.” You huffed as you rubbed your hands over his back.

“Oh shit, I knew I forgot something.” He groaned as he pulled out of you and rolled over to his back. “That was incredibly irresponsible of me.” He threw his metal arm over his eyes, clearly embarrassed he had been so caught up in the moment that he had completely forgotten about using protection.

“I’m a big girl and I know how to take care of myself.” You laughed as you rose to kiss his cheek before pushing yourself slowly up on his bed. You carefully and slowly stretched, easing your sore muscles before standing up and walking towards the bathroom.

You had only turned on the warm water in the sink when you felt a pair of arms wrap around your waist.

“You know, I think you could clean up easier if you took a shower.” He purred into your ear.

“Is that an invitation?” you asked as you turned in his arms, wrapping both of yours around his neck before pulling lightly at his hair.

He smiled before picking you up and carrying you over to the shower. His lips were on yours, distracting you from any other plans you might have had today.


End file.
